


We are Children that need to be Loved

by TylerM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Beta Liam Dunbar, Cute Liam Dunbar, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Theo Raeken, Liam needs new friends, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Dad Scott, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Theo Needs a Hug, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerM/pseuds/TylerM
Summary: Theo, from the desk chair spun around and snorted loudly, "You know he treats you like a child right?"This has Liam snapping his head up and tilting it to the side comically, "What?"Theo rolls his eyes, "Scott. Treats you like a child, all of you. Actually, the entire pack treats you like their surrogate child. Have you not noticed this?"Liam thinks about this for a second, they don't treat him like a child. Do they? He always just thought they were being nice."Opposed to how they treat you?" Mason scoffs, although it's all in good nature.----Or the one where Liam realises thanks to Theo that the pack treat him like a little kid, but also Theo is not one to get on his high horse here.Set after the war, in an AU universe where the pack always visit Beacon Hills and everyone forgave Theo, and everything is nice.





	We are Children that need to be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out so differently to what I planned, but I went with it.  
> A bit OOC. Set in a universe after the war, where the original pack always come back to Beacon Hills to visit, and Theo was forgiven for all the shitty things he did. He's a nice person now, fight me on it.   
> (I'm sorry this is weird, ENJOY!)

Liam doesn't have any objections to the way things panned out.  Generally he's okay with it.

_Okay,_ Monroe isn't dead yet. Which, _yeah sucks._

But the entire town stopped trying to kill him and that's a massive plus in his books. You can't have it all.

Things have dramatically quietened down too, he can go to school and finish his senior year without thinking he's going to die every minute. He can go to parties and play video games.

_Video games!_

And he's got all these cool friends. Dysfunctional, slightly neurotic, bizarre group of friends. But they're his.

Mason will always be with him like that reassuring pat on the back, he can trust Mason with his life. He has, actually before which is good. He likes that he can metaphorically and physically put his life in Masons hands and know he'll come out alive. Liam wouldn't be able to function without him. He'd probably be failing History at best.

He'd probably be dead at worst.

Liam likes Corey more now, he's cool to be around and genuinely a good person. Plus he really likes Mason, and he thinks Corey is still that tiny bit afraid of him that he won't hurt Mason in any way he can, purely out of fear Liam might snap. Liam's pretty sure Corey actually cares for his best friend too, which is always nice.

Liam has Theo, which is a bit weird but the guy has really turned over a new leaf. Liam actually trusts him, he's not sure he completely likes him, they bicker more then they don't and Theo has this certain talent of pushing all of Liam's buttons. But after the final war ended it turned out Theo didn't have a place to say, so after some convincing Liam's parents let the wayward teen stay with them.

 On the condition that Theo went back to high school.

Liam was pretty sure Theo would never agree to those terms, but he'd done so rather quietly so his not sure if Theo was in desperate need of some human kindness or he actually wanted to go back to school. Either way Liam's little pack all sit together at lunch and study Math.

He likes it in a strange way.

Liams not an alpha, and to be honest he's not sure he ever will be. He's certainly not going to kill anyone for it unless he desperately has too, and he doesn't think he has what it takes to be a True Alpha like Scott. But he's happy the way things are.

He's not sure he could deal with that kind of pressure anyway. He just wants to survive.

The original pack still hang around, hardly any of them are stationed in Beacon Hills anymore (except Peter who _never seems to leave_ , just pops up every now and again like an annoying bug. Like _okay rude,_ but Liam will allow it if he promises not to kill anyone) except it always seems like there's at least two people to visit for the weekend at any one time.

Scott, Lydia and Malia visit frequently to say hello and silently check up on things, although there hasn't been a threat in a while and sometimes it feels like they've never left.

Even Stiles, Derek and sometimes Jackson and Ethan turn up. Liam's never too sure what to do with those members, their technically not his pack but they're Scott's so he has to allow their routine checkups to Beacon Hills.

He loves the pack. Scott is his Alpha so all he wants to do is make him proud, wether that be by getting good grades, stopping some minor supernatural threat or even taking Mellissa dinner when she's on the nightshift (okay he also does that because he can sense how happy it makes her and he tends to like making people happy).

It wasn't until halfway through the year, when he realised that there was some kind of unspoken power dynamic going on that Liam hadn't realised was there. He's the beta, he knows that. He's also one of the youngest, which has never really been much of an issue that Liam was aware of. It was just how things were, sure Stiles sometimes teased him a bit about going to bed early, but he didn't think it was a thing.

Until one day he thought it might be a thing. Which was helpfully pointed out by a very smug Theo.

Of course.

"Yes, Scott, it's fine. We're going to do fine, I promise. Please stop stressing and go back to your own homework," Liam sighed into the phone good naturedly.

It was a Tuesday night, he was studying in his room with Theo, Mason and Corey for the big French test they had tomorrow. Scott, like the good Alpha he is was calling to say good luck, and reminding them to try their best.

Liam rolled his eyes at Masons smirk, "Okay yes thank you, they all said thank you. I'm hanging up on you now. Bye Scott."

With that he hung up the phone and chucked it on the bed.

"He won't be happy you hung up on him," Mason laughed, highlighting a particular sentence in his chapter.

Liam rolled his eyes, "He'll be fine. He worries too much."

Honestly the call was pretty standard for Scott, he was heavily invested in his Beta, and other pack members lives (yes even Theo). He always looked out for them. That's just Scott.

Theo, from the desk chair spun around and snorted loudly, "You know he treats you like a child right?"

This has Liam snapping his head up and tilting it to the side comically, "What?"

Theo rolls his eyes, "Scott. Treats you like a child, all of you. Actually, the entire pack treats you like their surrogate child. Have you _not_ noticed this?"

Liam thinks about this for a second, they don't treat him like a child. Do they?

He always just thought they were being nice.

"Opposed to how they treat you?" Mason scoffs, although it's all in good nature.

Theo smirks, "I'm not baby beta Liam who needs constant checking up on."

"Hey," Liam says a little undignified, "I don't need constant checking up on."

Mason and Corey kind of tilt their head like they want to disagree, but Liam shuts them down with a look, "They're checking up on everyone. They're just making sure nothing bad happened."

"Yeah because failing French is a life and death situation," Theo mocks and Liam decides he doesn't need any of Theo's sass tonight.

"Oh shut up," Liam says instead and throws the highlighter his using at Theos head. Theo, the annoying shit he is catches it perfectly and smirks.

"I can't believe you haven't noticed,"

-/-/-/-/-/-

Now that it's been pointed out to him, he notices.

 He's aware of _everything._

Stupid Theo and his stupid mouth for bringing up something Liam would have happily ignored the rest of his natural life.

Now that Theo has brought it up, Liam notices it everywhere.

Every time Scott calls him, every time Mellissa asks him if he's eaten that day, every time Lydia comes round and makes sure his homework is finished, every time Malia asks him if she hurt him while training. Even every time Stiles makes a teasing comment but then makes sure it hasn't actually offended him.

Liams not sure if they're treating him like glass because he's prone to just loosing it or because they see him as an actual child. Like, the child they never had. He's honestly now worried if he stays around Jackson and Ethan long enough they may actually _try_ to adopt him. For real.

To be fair, they treat Mason and Corey the same way. It just doesn't seem to be as heightened though, which he assumes is because he is a bit of an unpredictable beta. Also Masons way more mature then him so he doesn't seem to be affected by it that much. And Corey actually tends to thrive off it, which just makes him so much cuter.

Liam knows nobody can resist those big brown eyes of Corey's when he's frightened. Liam also knows Coreys home situation is pretty messed up. So Corey has no problem in basking in any attention the pack wants to give him.

Actually, retract that last thought, Ethan and Jackson are way more likely to _adopt Corey._ He'd be there perfect little son.

Corey likes to keep his private life pretty securely locked down too, so Liam's like 80 percent sure if Jackson and Ethan knew how his dad was treating him they'd whisk him off to London in a heartbeat.

Liams not sure if he should or shouldn't tell them, he might discuss it with Corey next time they come to Beacon Hills.

On the plus side of this whole pack child dilemma which Liam isn't sure what to do about yet, he's about 80 percent sure Theo is also on the receiving end of it. And has no idea.

 Smug little idiot.

Liam will keep this information to himself for the time being though, because Theo's in a really good none murderous or depressed place right now, and clearly is as oblivious (or trying really hard to ignore it) as Liam was.

Either way, Liam was obviously trying hard not to see it before, because once the doors are open its like a flood and he can't not see it.

He's training with Scott in his backyard with Stiles, Theo, Mason and Corey. Well, Liam and Scott are trying to tighten their fighting skills, but Mason's flirting with Corey by the outdoor setting and Stiles and Theo are bickering about the new Star Wars movie. Liam's not even sure Theos seen all of the Star Wars but he likes riling up the other.

Liam's not getting very far today, his wolf hasn't been cooperating for the last few days and it doesn't seem to matter how hard he tries he can't get this certain move down Scott's trying to teach him.

Frustrated with himself and the situation when again Scott has pinned him to the ground, he closes his eyes and breathes in an out, chanting his mantra. The Sun, the moon, the truth.

When Scott realises the boy is actually not in control he immediately lets up and helps Liam stand, rubbing a comforting hand over his back. Liam tries not to read into it but the comfort helps instantly and he calms down.

He looks up at Scott sheepishly, "I'm sorry I don't know why I can't do it," It sounds so much whinier then he wanted but Scott doesn't seem effected by it.

"Are you having trouble with control again?" He asks concerned. Liam can see Theo and Stiles monitoring the conversation. Stiles looks concerned while Theo looks smug.

"No," Liam says, but realises Scott will know if he's lying, "Not really. Just when I'm really frustrated, I don't know why I can't do it!"

Scott just smiles reasonably and grasps the shorter boys shoulder, "There's nothing to be that frustrated over, you're doing so well Liam!"

Liam just shrugs, not meeting the alphas eyes. He hates how little he feels around Scott.

"We're done for today I think Liam, but you did really well. There's no need to push yourself you'll get it soon," Scott says so happily Liam wants to preen, "And you got yourself back so well, you've got control even if you don't think you do. I'm proud Liam."

Liam couldn't not blush at that if he tried, so he just mumbles a quick thanks and goes to sit with Mason and Corey. He hears Scott beckon Theo over to try next.

Theo bumps his shoulder good naturedly on the way and whispers, "You're fine, _dad_ said you're doing really well."

Liam wants to poke his tongue out at the boy but uses all his restrain not to. He doesn't miss the way Scott cocks his head at him and Theo though, clearly hearing what he said but not totally understanding. Scott smiles at him anyway, and Liam goes to sit on Masons side leaning his head on the boys shoulder to sulk while Corey laughs at him. Stupid super hearing.

Liam watches Theo and Scott train, and doesn't comment on the way Scott goes easy on Theo during certain moves, and stops to make sure he understands in the caring Scott way he does. He also pays attention to Stiles, who pops his head up concerned every now and then from his phone when he hears a particularly loud crash.

Liam also watches how when they're done, Scott compliments Theo's control and strength so sincerely it's almost insane to think they were once enemies.

Liam _also_ doesn't comment on the way he can smell the pride radiating from Theo when they're done, or the tiny barely their hint of accomplishment mixed with embarrassment coming from the boy.

Theos not quite as immune to it as he'd like to believe.

-/-/-/-

Liam's tired. So bloody tired.

Not like, physically. Physically he's a werewolf who can't actually catch a common cold. Mentally and emotionally he's tired. It's been a tough week.

Despite how hard he's been trying his grades are still average at best, he's been studying like crazy but he's not like Lydia or Mason, he can barely pass basic math without help. His Mom and Dad have been bickering all week and they putting him in the middle of it, last week a new pack of hunters arrived that he had to settle a peace treaty with and Scott's got him training more than usual to harness his control. `

It's certainly not the worst week of his life, but he's still a teenager. He can barely handle normal teenage things without the added stress of the supernatural. He just wants to lie down and have no one tell him anything bad for 24 hours. That would be nice.

He's sitting on Scott's couch, watching reruns of Friends with Mason and Scott but he can barely keep his eyes open if he's being honest. It's not late, but god does he just want to go to sleep.

Lydia is sitting with Theo and Corey at the kitchen table, going over some of their chemistry work. Lydia likes being the smartest person in the room and is happy to help.

"Anyone hungry, I was going to order pizza?" Comes Lydia's voice. A chorus of yes is heard but Liam doesn't bother, he's not hungry.

It takes a minute where Liam thinks he might have drifted off, but now he's trying to process Lydia who is standing in front of him staring intently at him with a weird look on her face. When did she move from the kitchen?

"What?" Liam asks pulling himself out of the weird haze and sitting up a bit straighter, suddenly conscious of himself. What did he do?

Lydia is still staring at him, now giving him a once over with her eyes, and Liam is very sure she is not checking him out. She looks concerned.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asks, it's gentle in a way she usually isn't. Not with the older members of the pack at least he thinks.

Liam just looks at her like she's crazy but also a part of him is wary, "Yes?"

"Why don't you want pizza?" She demands.

For someone no taller than 5'2 she can honestly be quite scary sometimes.

"What?" Liam repeats. He does not have the mental capacity to process what she's asking today.

"Are you ill? Scott can werewolves get sick?" She's putting the back of her hand on Liam's forehead before he can even reply and addressing Scott like he's not even in the room being manhandled. He replies with an undignified yelp and tries to bat her hand away, but her scold easily stops him.

"I'm not sick!" Liam tries to get through when Scott chuckles slightly.

"We can't get sick, not normal sick at least," Scott shrugs, unfazed at the demands the shorter girl is making.

"Why don't you want pizza then? Is something else wrong?" She honestly sounds so concerned Liam could cringe.

Theo is having a great time openly laughing at him in the kitchen.

"I'm fine," He tries to tell her but she does that scary thing with her eyes again, "I promise. I'm just tired."

He thinks maybe the truth will help her ease off. While she seems a bit happier about the answer she's clearly still worried.

"You've been acting strange," She says slowly, and Liam wishes he could tell her everyone's been acting strange to him but he keeps his mouth closed, "You promise it's not some weird werewolf infection you're not telling us about."

Liams not stupid enough to try and hide something from her or Scott, Scott would know instantly and Lydia would be so pissed. Her concern irks him in a way he knows it shouldn't, knows she's just worried.

"I promise, just tired," He repeats firmly.

He sees the way Lydia turns to Scott for confirmation, and the way Scott nods quickly to tell her he's not lying.

God talk about worry warts.

"Fine," Lydia doesn't seem happy with the answer but lets it slide. Liam wants to complain, ask why she feels the need to baby him in front of his pack, ask why she's so worried about him.

Before he gets to that though, she's already on the phone ordering pizza and standing behind the couch while she absentmindedly cards through his hair. Liam melts into the touch and lets her sooth him in a way he didn't know he needed.

The complaint dies in his throat, maybe a bit of babying wouldn't hurt if it means she did this. He's always loved having his hair played with, something the pack may or may not have found out and use to their advantage when they want to.

Not that he usually complains, it's just a bit weird because it puts him to sleep quickly.

A second of clarity washes over him when he realises she's basically patting him into contentment, but it's gone as soon as it comes. It's comforting and he's had a long week, he's not prideful enough to ask her to stop.

Liam can still hear Theo chuckling, but he doesn't care. He doesn't remember falling asleep but the last thing he does remember hearing is Scott playfully reprimanding,

"Theo shut up or I'll get Lydia to put you to bed next,"

Theo's unseemly _"What?!"_ is totally worth it.

-/-/-/-/-

Malia has never been one for subtly, and Liam usually likes the way she just comes out and says what she's thinking. Doesn't think about the consequences or how it might make someone feel. It's usually pretty entertaining when he's not on the receiving end.

When he is though, _well._

"Shit did I hurt you?" Malia sounds so concerned he almost feels bad _she_ broke his nose.

Almost.

"Well you did just break my nose, so yeah. A little," Liam says around the now busted nose. He holds onto the blood, it will heal quickly but that doesn't mean it doesn't sting right now.

They'd been training, which is simple enough. Theo breaks his nose all the time, so Liams not sure why Malia looks so guilty.  

"Oh shit I'm really sorry, I so didn't mean to do that," Malia says cautiously and looks at Scott warily, like he might be mad.

Scott just folds his arms over his chest and grins, "It's okay Malia he'll heal."

Malia shrugs, "Yeah I know that," She says, "But like, _it's Liam."_

The way she says Liam like it has some kind of super hidden meaning makes Liam turn to her and Scott and frown.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He's standing up straight now looking from the two annoyed.

Scott doesn't seem to pay him any mind though, just rolls his eyes.

"It's like breaking Corey's nose," Malia shrugs obviously, "You don't do it."

Corey who had been watching on the sidelines with Theo and Peter cocks his head at his name confused. Theo looks like he's found the jackpot again and it looks like Peter knows exactly where this conversation is going.

Who invited that guy anyway? He's always just there.

"It's not like punching Corey!" Liam says annoyed, "Corey's not even a werewolf he just turns invisible it would be unfair to break his nose. I'm a _werewolf."_

Liam thinks this conversation would hold more merit if his nose wasn't covered in blood and he didn't sound so whiny.

When did he become so whiny? He's starting to annoy himself.

Malia rolls her eyes again, "Yeah but, still."

"Still what?" Liam is dangerously close to becoming actually annoyed.

"You're little." Malia says easily, like it's obvious. And maybe to her it is.

_Little?_

"I'm not...what! Scott!"

When Theo and Peter both burst out laughing Liam realises calling Scott to defend his honour might not have been the best defence for this conversation. Still, he's annoyed.

Scott seems to realise he's needed for damage control because he moves towards Liam putting his hands on his shoulders, "She means a new werewolf Liam. You're still fairly new at this."

Liam would argue, that ah no he's not actually that new at this. He could be the Alpha, he just chooses not to be. Instead he says nothing and Scott continues.

"Now you need to calm down, let's go inside and clean up the blood," Scott says perfectly calmly and Liam could bite him here and now for being so rational.

"I'm not a kid," Liam scoffs and Scott looks a little bit sheepish at that.

Peter openly mocks him, "Aw poor baby werewolf."

Liam growls at him and Peter puts his hands up in defence, "Kids got teeth."

Scott rolls his eyes and goes to lead Liam inside, this conversation had not gone according to plan. Liams not sure what plan he was referring to but it's gone completely out of his control. He's not little! And he doesn't need Scott fighting his battles or Malia afraid she's going to hurt him like he's some sort of kid.

"Let's get the blood cleaned up. Malia try with Theo and Corey, don't break anything else!" Scott says with more force than necessary and gives Malia a stern look. She rolls her eyes.

"Don't worry Scott, I won't let Malia hurt anymore of the children," Peter assures and now its Theo's turn to look at the man disgusted. Unlike Liam though he reframes from growling.

"Come on Theo, you're up. I promise this won't hurt, much," She grins and Theo looks smug. As much as the pack has welcomed Theo, Malia is the only one to sometimes not be as welcoming.

"Malia, I mean it," Scott says, putting a hand on Theo's shoulder protectively.

Theo shrugs it off, "I can handle the coyote," He says confidently, cocky.

Theo doesn't see it, but behind his back Scott looks Malia dead in the eyes and completely ignores Theo.

He gives her a warning to be careful.

An order from an alpha.

Malia submits, gives him a quick nod to indicate she won't hurt him.

When Scott seems satisfied with that he walks his beta inside.

Suddenly Liam doesn't feel as angry as before. It's not like Scott's just looking out for him. Besides Malia needs to control her strength.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Liam decides he's not going to take this personally, it's Scott and the older pack members doing a job they see fit. Whether warranted or not, Scott looks out for everyone at any cost, and he obviously feels a little bad about leaving some of his members behind, particularly his only turned Beta. Liam wants to remind him it's hardly being left behind if Scott and everyone else continue to visit every other day, but he doesn't.

He feels a bit conflicted as well because while the whole baby thing kind of annoys him, and Theo likes to rag on him constantly, he's not sure the other boys see how much there effected by it either. Corey clearly adores the attention, he preens whenever Scott compliments him and gets insanely happy when Stiles pulls him in for a cuddle, shocked that someone whose not Mason would want to be near him (turns out Stiles is a bit of a cuddler, and while Liam complains futilely about it when Stiles pulls him on the couch and wriggles around trying to get Stiles to let him go, he secretly doesn't mind it as much as he lets on).

Liam gives Corey lots of cuddles too but apparently they're not as good. Corey adores being in the pack, and to him a few cuddles is hardly a punishment, no matter what Theo tries to tell him.

(Liam has seen Stiles also pull Theo in for a cuddle once, except the boy dodged and ran the moment Stiles turned to him like they were about to put him back in the hole in the ground or something. Honestly something almost like fear crossed his face.

 Scott must have sensed something was wrong, Liam couldn't put his finger on the smell, it wasn't complete fear but it wasn't not either. The Alpha helped Stiles catch Theo, easily holding the boy in a bear hug from the back where he couldn't escape no matter how much he yelled and cursed, "It's fine Theo, just relax, this will only take a minute" Stiles had said in his most mocking voice, but thanks to Scott Liam could feel the atmosphere in the room change from fear to something not as morbid. With that Theo had been stuck in a Scott and Stiles sandwich, cursing his way through it but in a good natured way Liam hadn't heard Theo sound in a while. Liam can't be sure, but when Theo started to squirm more violently and actually laugh between the boys his pretty sure one of the pack members found a sensitive spot which they began to exploit. Theo denied it black and blue when he managed to escape, claiming Scott doesn't know how to play fair but looking more embarrassed then Liam had ever seen him, fixing his now tussled hair. Scott just winked at Liam, and that's when Liam knew Theo had truly been accepted by the pack. The only problem now was convincing Theo he belonged.

Something tells Liam Scott's got a plan for that though. And it probably involves exploiting a weakness. Liam would know, Scott did it to him too).

Mason clearly adores Lydia, although he'll play it off, he's fascinated by her intelligence and beauty, and follows her around like a puppy when she visits. Lydia doesn't seem to mind though, she embraces it and offers any help Mason needs, whether it be help with school or boy advice. Masons probably the most together of Liam's little pack, so it makes sense he'd gravitate to the most together member of Scott's.

Theo's a completely different story, and if Liam wasn't so baffled by it he'd completely call Theo out for being a hypocrite. It's just, Liam's about 90 percent sure Theo has no idea how much of a hypocrite he truly is.

Theo is different now, sure once he was probably clinically insane, he wouldn't have passed any psyche text within a 50 mile radius, but he's different now. When he came back from the hole, he'd changed, he'd gain emotions and feelings he'd never had before and suddenly saw the clarity of his situation. Liam gets it in some sense, if he'd been raised by crazy dread doctors he probably would have forgotten what empathy was too. But it's like Theo has seen the light on all the bad his done and he's different now, the pack knows that too.

The problem is, Theo can see that too, and he can now understand the bad that he caused. Liam can tell its haunts him, keeps him awake at night. He knows Theo thinks he doesn't deserve their kindness, thinks he doesn't deserve a home and a roof over his head and friends.

A pack.

Liam's trying to make it not be obvious, and he can tell Scott and Stiles are trying as well, although subtly has never been their strength, but he's trying to make him feel like he belongs.

Theo is dead set against that though, and while he'll accept the roof over his head and pack, Liam knows he's denying himself submitting to it. He'll follow orders like the rest of them but won't participate in pack things he thinks he doesn't belong in. Although Scott says he trusts him Theo won't believe it.  No matter how many cuddles Stiles tries to pull him into he won't stay, although Stiles is working around that. He refuses to show weakness or vulnerability afraid someone will use it against him, and he won't let himself be fully absorbed into the pack.

He's good at hiding it, good at hiding pain and sadness and hurt under smugness and cocky retorts.

 Pretends the way Scott compliments him doesn't mean anything, or when Lydia checks up on him he scoffs. He thinks he's better at hiding it then he is, but over time it was inevitable people started to see through it.

The problem is now Theo is still as cocky as the day he joined the pack, but now nobody actually believes the tough guy act he has going on.

Except, Liam's not sure Theo has realised this yet. So he doesn't see the way that yes, they all treat Liam like a child, but they don't really treat Theo any different. If anything, they treat him more fragile, scared he's going to break or snap, or cry.

Liam is the baby beta, he can't change that. He was turned at 15 and he was frightened and angry all the time, he's created something for himself he doesn't have a hope of coming back from, but he's accepting that. Sure a few cuddles and worry make up for this awesome pack his apart of.

Theo though, is in actual complete denial. And if Liam wasn't a bit worried about how far he's willing to go to pretend his fine, he'd think it's hysterical.

Theo and him are playing video games at Stiles house, the Sheriff is in the kitchen making a cup of tea while Scott and Stiles discuss with him what's being going on in Beacon Hills lately. It's been pretty quite if he's honest, which makes Scott worry that there is a big threat looming around the corner trying to get them off guard. Liam wishes for once if his life people would just leave them alone.

"Ha! Liam you suck!" Theo cheers loudly as his character blew Liams head off. Theo used to suck at video games, having never really played them before but he's much better now thanks to Mason. Stupid Mason.

"Boys," Stiles voice is heard from the kitchen disapprovingly, as if he has never yelled at a video game in his life.

Theo rolls his eyes disgusted, "Yes dad," he mocks.

When Stiles just laughs Liam's not sure that comeback had the desired effect Theo was going for.

Theo doesn't seem to notice though, just starts up another game and Liam decides not to tell him.

When Theo beats him at two more games, Liam throws the controller down dramatically, "I give up you win!"

He's not angry, he has full control even though Theo is grinning like a shit and he'd like to wipe that off his face.

Either way the outburst brings Scott and Stiles in the room, pretending to be nonchalant but Liam can see right through them. Stiles takes a seat in the middle of the two of them, squeezing his big butt between them and wrapping an arm around each of them. Liam just sighs but Theo looks as uncomfortable as all hell, he moves as much as he can to the other side but Stiles still has a hand on his shoulder.

"What are we playing?" Stiles asks, Theo rolls his eyes.

"Call of duty," Liam replies, "What were you talking about?"

Scott instantly looks torn, which means Beacon Hills hasn't been as quiet as Liam thought, which sets him on edge. Scott however just puts a hand on his shoulder comforting, "It's okay, nothing to worry about yet."

Liam still frowns, but Stiles takes the controller from his hand patting his head condescendingly, "Nothing to worry your little head about, Mom and Dad were having a grown up conversation."

Liam rolls his eyes at that, and Theo snorts loudly. Scott gives him a look,

"Of course, we're going to leave that up to you," Theo replies dryly and starts up a new game, instantly attacking Stiles.

"You don't need to know anything either you little runt," Stiles says as he dodges an attack and this throws Theo off guard for a second, but he chooses to ignore it.

Liams not sure this is going to go in Theos favour, but he doesn't comment.

They play in silence for a few more minutes, when Theo gets the upper hand on Stiles. Stiles though, is Stiles and he doesn't play fair.

He's human to be honest, so nothing is fair anyway.

Stiles turns to him and Scott and winks quickly, meaning nothing good for Theo. Within a second Stiles has one hand on Theo and is squeezing his side mercilessly and the reaction is instant. Theo jumps up and squeals, almost dropping his controller and glaring dangerously at Stiles.

 He's more put out then upset and it doesn't matter how much he tries to school his face into something threatening, after just squealing like that he'll be lucky to ever be taken seriously again.

Liam couldn't hold in a laugh if he tried, watching Theo completely loose it because he's ticklish is hilarious. Even Scott is grinning fondly which just makes Theo blush, but try to hide it desperately.

"What? Sensitive pup?" Stiles raises an eyebrow.

Liam has never seen Theo's face turn this red before in his life, and he thinks for a split second Theo might actually take off he's that embarrassed. Liam just hopes for his sake he doesn't because he knows Scott will just chase him and that would be even more embarrassing in the long run. Instead he tries to compose himself the best he can, and shoots a glare directly at Stiles that comes across as more of a pout then he thinks Theo was going for.

Instead he takes a seat on the floor, far enough away from Stiles that he can't touch him but not enough to look like he's running, "Cheater," He just mumbles angrily, but there's so much embarrassment coming from his voice that even Liam can't help but laugh.

Stiles just laughs at him and continues to play, Theo doesn't say anything else and clearly he's trying hard not to let it show. Scott goes to sit with him on the floor half way through, and Theo is clearly nervous he's going to be attacked again so he scoots away. Scott just rolls his eyes and pulls the boy back so their shoulders are touching in a comforting way. Scott won't embarrass him now, he's trying to make sure he's alright. Theo seems to accept his fate and sit there, trying his best to seem disdain but Liam can see him visibly relax.

Liam eventually lies down on the couch and his head ends up in Stiles lap. He falls asleep.

Yeah, Theo defiantly has no idea what to do with the pack. But it is fun watching him try.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Liam doesn't bring up the video game incident with Theo at all in the next week, mainly because he's pretty sure Theo will bite his head off if he did. Besides, he does want to try and leave Theo with some dignity. It took Liam a while to learn being a part of Scott's pack meant things aren't supposed to be embarrassing anymore, everything's on the table. That doesn't always work in practise but most things are fine.

It's Saturday and he decided to go shopping with Corey, he didn't realise this also meant Lydia and Stiles who he hadn't realised are in town _again_ this weekend. It's fine though, when it's just him and Corey they tend to gravitate towards Corey a bit more giving him some more air.

Corey just has that kind of face.

"Where's Theo today?" Stiles asks him later that afternoon when Lydia is forcing Corey to try on a new shirt she thinks will look adorable on him. Liam kind of feels bad for Corey at this point because he's been trying on clothes all afternoon that Lydia suggested, she likes dressing him up and he can't say no to her. Liam thinks Lydia is exploiting his niceness but he supposes she's not doing it in a mean way.

Liam just shrugs, "Home. Said he had some homework to catch up on."

Liam knows it's a lie, Theos been hiding from Stiles and Scott since last weekend, clearly his pride has been wounded.

Stiles smirks, "Is he doing okay?" There's more concern then usual underlining his voice.

Liam shrugs again picking at the muffin he bought, "He's having trouble fitting into the pack I think," he admits and Stiles frowns.

"Everyone is being nice to him aren't they?" Stiles asks.

That's the problem Liam thinks, there being too nice. He doesn't know what to do with it.

When Liam just nods Stiles pries, "Liam,"

Liam sighs and decides he might as well out Theo, "He doesn't think he deserves it."

Liam doesn't need to say more for Stiles to understand the gravity of that statement. Stiles seems to have an inner discussion with himself for a bit, deciding whether to make a sarcastic comment or a sincere one no doubt.

"He'll come around," Stiles settles on. Liam can see the cognitions in Stiles head turning and him looking towards Lydia, who is fawning over how cute Corey looks in the new button down (poor Corey looks as red as a tomato). Liam hopes Stiles doesn't bring Lydia in to embarrass Theo, he can't see that ending well.

"Liam!" He's pulled out of his trace to see Lydia calling him and groans, he was hoping she'd be too wrapped up in Corey to make him try stuff as well.

"Come try this on! It's so cute!" She exclaims holding up a pink jumper and Liam physically groans.

"Come on pup, there's no getting out of this one," Stiles laughs, helping Liam up from where he'd perched himself on the seat. Liam purposely makes himself as heavy as possible.

"Hold on a second Corey I just want to send a photo to Jackson, he's going to love this!" Lydia exclaims excitedly as she hands Liam the hoodie.

Liam sneaks a peak at Corey who looks mortified.

-//-/-/-

Liam's rummaging through his clothes looking for a certain item, and he will kick himself if he's lost it.

He can't find Scotts hoodie that he stole last time he was here. Well _stole_ might be a bit much, he borrowed it because Scott insisted and then just never gave it back.

It's not his fault, its instinct to want to be close to his alpha.

He literally cannot help it.

Seriously he would if he could.

Well, maybe not. But he refuses to admit it’s his fault.

Stupid co-dependent werewolf pack.

Besides, it's the most comforting thing he's ever worn and it always manages to calm him down. He's not necessary stressed at this very moment, but it's cold and he wanted to wear it.

"Stupid hoodie," Liam mumbles to himself and Mason looks up from his book.

"I swear I saw it yesterday, it can't have gone far," He inputs and Liam would like to tell him how unhelpful that truly was but he doesn't.

Before he can make any snappy comments Corey comes running into the room, panting with the biggest grin Liam has ever seen on his face, "Guys, you have to come see this."

He looks like he's just won the lottery or found Channing Tatum naked in the living room, so Liam really isn't sure what to expect when they follow him.

Corey stops just outside the living area and puts a finger up to his lips signalling them to be quiet. They tiptoe behind him, where the shorter leads them to the couch.

And low and behold, Corey was right. They most definitely _did_ have to come see this.

Because its Theo curled up asleep on the couch, making himself much smaller then Liam thought he was capable of. But he's wearing the exact white, hoodie Liam's been searching for.

_Scott's hoodie._

The one Liam wears when he needs that bit of extra comfort, reassurance that he's okay.

The one that still smells like Scott.

Yep, Theo is wearing that one.

It's almost too good to be true. Liam could have a field day with this.

Instead he decides not to, but he can't stop Corey and Mason practically melting at how cute he is or cooing over him while he sleeps.

He is cute, _Liam supposes._

Liam's not above a little revenge though, and snaps a picture of Theo sleeping, perfectly angled so you can see the hoodie and how much younger he looks sleeping, and sends it to the Alpha.

 Who Scott shows after that isn't Liam's fault, (even though he totally knows Scott will show it to everyone).

-/-/-/-

It's Bonfire Night.

Liam doesn't remember if this was ever a thing they've previously done, but he'd gotten a text from Scott last night telling him to come over for bonfire night. So that's where they are.

The weather is finally warming up a bit, so it's nice outside as Liam sits by the little makeshift fire watching the pack around him.

Lydia and Stiles are mucking around with Mason and Corey by the ping pong table, none of them are very good but they're having fun. Melissa and Argent are inside prepping more food, he can hear them giggling all the way from out here and although it's great they've found each other it will never not be weird. Scott and Malia are standing by the doorway with Derek Hale. Derek hasn't been around in a while, so it's nice to see him back, chatting with them.

 Liam soaks it all in.

Theo isn't pressed up next to him on the log, but he might as well be he's almost that close. There are a lot of people here tonight, more than usual. While Theo wouldn't admit it in a million years, it's setting him a bit on edge. Probably because there's so many people in the room that once hated him and now he has to be pack.

Liam's more than happy to sit with him though if it helps in anyway, from the way Theo just stares at the fire like its personally offended him though he's not sure it is.

Liam bumps his shoulder lightly, forcing Theo out of his scold to look at him. He doesn't smile though, just glances at him and back to the fire. Liam sighs.

"Hey,"

Liam looks up to find Derek taking a seat opposite them, he looks relaxed in a way he never did when he lived here. Hoodie hanging loosely off his shoulders, lines of his face peaceful, not scolding.

"Hey," Liam smiles and Theo just glances up to acknowledge the ex alpha. Theo wasn't around when Derek was, and he doesn't know how they'll react to each other. He can smell the hint of fear that passes off Theo, clearly he isn't sure how Derek will react either.

Derek just looks from Theo to Liam and cocks his head, Derek can also smell the fear.

"How have you been?" Derek directs the question at Liam when Theo doesn't make eye contact, but smiles like he knows something.

Liam wished Derek would fill him in.

"Good," Liam says instead, "you?"

"Can't complain. How's school been?"

"Okay I guess, I'm not very good but I get by. Mason and Lydia help sometimes," Liam admits. This conversation is so awkward but Derek seems at ease.

"Thats good, how's that control going? Have you gotten down that thing we were trying last time?" Derek had been helping him shift and keep control, they'd gone through a couple of new moves before Malia had broken his hand and Scott had called it for the day.

"I'm still trying, I can't quite get it though," Liam discloses.

"That's okay. You're still learning, you'll get it," Derek shrugs and leans back taking a sip from his drink, "You're all so young, you're making me feel old." He admits.

Liam laughs awkwardly but he hears a very low growl come from next to him. Liam looks at Theo confused because the other boy has a look of pure disdain on his face.

"We're not young," Theo bites and okay where did that come from? Liam's not sure what's got Theo all riled up but he puts a hand on the boys knee to try and calm him down. He doesn't look angry enough to shift or attack but something's wrong.

Derek however, just seems amused, "Oh really? You're what, 16 yeah?"

The rise in Theo's heartbeat is hard to miss, "I'm Scott's age!" Theo almost shouts.

Now Derek looks actually confused, "Oh really? I thought you and Liam were the same age,"

It's not usually a touchy subject, Theo had to stay down and graduate with Liam and Mason he missed most of the year trying to ruin people's lives with the Dread Doctors.

It's just the way that it is. Liam doesn't think Theo needs to be so touchy about it.

Unless this is about something much bigger, and Theo has finally put together the pieces. It wouldn’t surprise Liam if Theo has just recently had an epiphany about his place in the pack.

Liam knew that karma would come around to get him in the strangest way possible.  

Theo gives Derek a look full of hate, and Liam can't tell if he's more distressed or irritated but he can certainly sense the elder's discomfort.

"Theo," Liam says puzzled, "Are you okay?"

Theo doesn't reply, just continues to look at Derek with his look of distain. When Liam turns to Derek to try and apologise for the boys weird outburst, he can see Derek almost trying not to laugh. Liam kind of wants to inform the ex alpha that Theo's kind of unpredictable, maybe you should stop laughing at him, until it hits him why Theo is acting so weird.

It was after all Theo who once told him, people can only feel one emotion at a time.

Turns out, Theo's default reaction when uncomfortable is to overreact.

And they call him the explosive one.

It's Scott, as always who defuses the situation. Obviously sensing the growing discomfort he'd made his way over to the fire, standing behind the Chimera and putting his hands on Theos shoulders.

Surprisingly, Theo doesn't try to shake Scott off, but allows the other boy to comfort him.

Derek continues to smirk and Liam just sighs. It's going to be a long night.

"Not making life hard for these two are you Derek?" Scott laughs, Liam can see the tension leave from Theos body although it looks like he's trying to fight it.

He just stares down at his hands, taking deep breathes.

Derek just smirks knowingly, "The only person making life hard for these two, are themselves."

Liam doesn't know when Derek became so cryptic but apparently that's what happens when you leave Beacon Hills, you become even more weird.

With that Theo gets up to leave without saying another word, and Scott cringes.

"Having a bit of trouble?" Derek asks.

Scott sighs, "The adjustment has been hard."

"Having to deal with Stiles in your pack would be hard for anyone," Derek teases.

Scott doesn't bother acknowledging that, "I should go make sure he's okay,"

Before he can leave though Derek stands up, "Let me,"

Liam really wants to interfere and tell them that's _really_ not a good idea, but Scott lets him while taking a seat next to Liam.

"Is that...?" Liam doesn't need to finish before Scott is nodding.

"Derek knows what he's doing," Scott says smiling, and taps his ear.

Liams not sure he does, but he sits with Scott in silence while they both listen.

Derek must find Theo sulking somewhere, because they hear Derek first.

"It's okay, you know," Derek says easily.

The silence that follows indicates Theo doesn't reply. Liam can picture the frown he's probably sending the ex alpha.

"It's normal to feel comfort from your pack, your alpha. It's the most natural instinct you have," Derek continues.

Liam hears Theo scoff, "Not really my pack though, are they?"

Liam feels Scott flinch, "They could be, if you'd let them." Derek says, "Don't push people away kid, take it from someone who knows. It's not worth it."

Liam can hear Derek walk away, and turns to Scott who just shrugs.

Liam supposes it could have gone worse.

-/-/-/-

For the rest of the bonfire night Theo hides out in the kitchen with Melissa and Argent. Liam stays by the bonfire with Scott, Stiles and Malia pretending he’s not fully aware Theo is avoiding everyone. If Theo wants to strop it’s not Liams fault.

When Derek begins to play beer pong with Corey and Mason (Derek _versus_ Corey and Mason, they suck by the way and Derek smashes them) Melissa comes out looking part fond and part concerned.

“Will someone come get the sulking Chimera out of my kitchen please?” She turns to her son, hands on her hips.

Scott just smirks while Malia and Stiles laugh, Liam stands up and rolls his eyes.

“Has he calmed down?”

“He’s just been sitting there glaring at my plates. I thought the design had offended him until I asked him what was wrong and he just looked embarrassed,” Melissa teased, walking with Liam back inside.

“Liam, go get Theo. I’ll smash you two next,” Derek grins as they walk past, Mason is chugging a red cup and Corey is grinning widely. They’ll be lucky to last another 10 minutes. Liam wonders if Mason realises Derek can’t actually get drunk.

Liam see’s Melissa roll her eyes.

“And I’ll pretend like Derek Hale isn’t encouraging underages to drink in my house,”

Liam see’s Theo instantly, and yep he’s glaring at Miss McCalls plates. To be fair they’re a pretty ugly design, but he won’t tell her that. Melissa smiles at him as she goes to sit with Argent, allowing Liam to approach Theo.

“What do you want?” Theo asks bitterly, staring at his drink.

Liam just shrugs and puts his hands in his pockets, swinging on the balls of his feet.

“Nothing, was just wondering when you were going to apologize to me,” Liam says nonchalantly and Theo glares at him.

“What?” Theo asks.

“Apologise to me,” Liam repeats smugly and Theo looks confused.

“About what?”

“About the pack treating me like a child,” Liam says.

Theo scoffs, “They do treat you like a child.”

Liam shrugs, “Maybe, yeah,” still swinging back and forwards but nudges Theo with his shoulder, “But they treat you the same.”

Theo stiffens a bit, and glares at the shorter boy.

Liam puts his hands up in defence but smiles, “Derek’s right you know,”

“Shut up, not you too,” Theo tries but there’s no heart behind it. Liam can already see the anxiety start to leave Theos body, can see him relaxing slightly. While Theo still has more self-loathing to last a life time, and a weird sense of pride to ever admit his place in the pack, Liam can tell his warming up to.

“You’re stubborn you know that,” Liam says.

Theo cocks his eyebrow, “And you’re not.”

Liam smiles and nudges Theo again, “You can keep the hoodie,”

Theo snaps up quickly and looks sheepish as anything, “I ah, I didn’t,”

Liam can’t help but smile at how embarrassed the chimera is. After stuttering for a bit Theo just sighs defeated.

“Can we please not talk about it?” Theo pleads and Liam smiles. Scott can probably hear this entire conversation, so he figures he should give Theo some mercy. 

“You might want to ask Corey to delete the photo then,”

“Oh my god,” Theo covers his face with both of his hands.

 “Come on you big grump. We’re going to verses Derek in beer pong.” Liam smiles, grabbing Theos hands from his face and dragging him outside.

“None of us can get drunk,” Theo reasons, desperate for a change in this conversation.

Liam shrugs, “So?”

Theo decides to not care and follow the boy out, but not before stopping him by the door.

“Just for the record, they baby you way more though,” Theo smirks and Liam rolls his eyes.

“Oh I’m sorry are you jealous?” Liam teases and Theo laughs.

“We can fix that if you like!” Scott yells from outside, clearly listening to every word of the conversation.

“I want to see the photo!” Malia shouts and Liam can hear Corey’s undignified yelp as Malia tackles him for his phone.

“What photo?” Stiles demands, as he and Malia harass Corey for his phone.

It’s turns into chaos quickly, and the colour that rises on Theos face is so totally worth it.


End file.
